Shopping carts are used by a large number of different customers in a retail establishment. The handle of the shopping cart is generally the section of the shopping cart with the most direct contact with the customer. Due to the extensive use of shopping carts throughout each day, microorganisms or germs can accumulate and grow on the handle. Anti-bacterial wipes may be provided to customers within the retail establishment to clean the handle (or any other portion) of the shopping cart.